


Let's Shock The World Together

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pair Skate, Romance, victuuriwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: After being reunited at the end of Episode 9, Viktor takes Yuuri to the Ice Castle to show him the pair skate routine he dreamed up for Yuuri's exhibition performance. Adorable behavior ensues.





	

They stayed standing, arms wrapped around each other, until their position began to hinder other travelers who were attempting to move around them. Linking hands, they walked from the terminal, Makkachin happily racing between their legs. The heaviness in Yuuri's heart dissipated with every step, the strong sense of home surrounding him not because of the geographical location, but because of the man tightly clinging to his hand.

"Yuuri, are you tired?" Viktor smiled down at him, eyebrow raised.

Yuuri shook his head. Even with the traveling and the impending jet-lag, he felt the need to move. Glancing toward the distant Ice Castle, he nodded quietly without speaking.

Similar thoughts had crossed Viktor's mind, although he had no intention of overworking his skater. He merely wanted time together in a place that felt like it belonged to them and them alone. Silence continued to hang between them. It was in times of comfortable quiet that Viktor had grown to realize how much he loved Yuuri. Every second wasn't required to be filled with laughter or words, because the love was always present. For the first time, Viktor felt settled.

No words were exchanged as the pair changed into their skate clothes, no longer shying away from running their eyes over exposed skin as they switched from street clothes to practice clothes. As they laced their skates, Makkachin lying between them, Viktor broke the silence. "I have completed all your paperwork for the Grand Prix Finale." He smiled when he saw the redness on Yuuri's cheeks. His beloved blushed over everything, and he adored it every time. "I also registered you to perform an exhibition piece, since I am confident you will medal. I thought you should skate for fun, even if it is only once."

Yuuri frowned at his blades. Skating was always fun, even when he was banging his face into the ice. "I have never performed an exhibition piece." Still frowning, Yuuri raised his eyes to meet Viktor's. "Aren't you concerned with me learning a new piece right before finals?"

Viktor moved to Yuuri's side, raising him from the bench by his hand. "I don't believe you will have a problem with this one. Allow me to show you what I have in mind." Viktor skated onto the ice, leaving Yuuri to stand with the remote in his hand. "Hit play, this first part is just for you."

The music filled the rink, making Yuuri smile. He watched as Viktor moved over the ice. A season off had not dampened his coach's skills. The routine was recognizable immediately, one that Yuuri had already memorized. Unable to focus on the steps, he watched in awe as Viktor flew across the ice, the epitome of grace and beauty. Viktor hadn't ceased surprising Yuuri since the time he had first began watching his long-hair idol grace his television screen. This time was no different. He was so enthralled in Viktor's moments, Yuuri failed to hear Viktor call his name.

Coming to rest directly in front of Yuuri, Viktor laughed when Yuuri startled and fell down. Bending over his red-faced partner, Viktor brushed the hair away from Yuuri's forehead and spoke. "Please don't injure yourself this close to the finals." Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's pout, "and please listen when I ask you to pause the music. I am your coach after all." Yuuri's pout was now accompanied by a raised eyebrow and Viktor briefly lost his train of thought. His brain had gone hazy staring at Yuuri's puckered bottom lip.

The heart beat in Yuuri's chest was audible in his ears. Being close to Viktor no longer made him nervous, it was a different sort of rhythm that tapped through his body now. A rhythm that was uniquely in sync with Viktor's own heartbeat.

Shaking his head, Viktor stood pulling Yuuri with him. There was plenty of time for loving later when they returned home, right now Viktor wanted to show Yuuri his idea, before he lost the confidence to do so. Gently removing the remote from Yuuri's hand, Viktor lead Yuuri on the ice by the other. "See, I would have you start, just as I did," Viktor paused, hands on Yuuri's hips in the middle of the ice, "and then after the second jump, I will join you." His chest was pressed to Yuuri's back and felt the gasp as much as he had heard it.

"Pair skating?" Yuuri turned himself, not moving to create space, letting his chest take the place of where his back had previously rested. "Can we do that?" More than anything, Yuuri wanted to do exactly that.

Spurred by Yuuri's hopeful expression, Viktor placed a light hand on Yuuri's flushed cheek. "I live to shock the world, won't you join me? It will be our history." The sparkle in Yuuri's eyes, with the smallest of tears forming on the rim was too much for Viktor to handle and he gave in to his need to kiss Yuuri deeply.

The thought of pair skating with Viktor was humming in his ears as lips met lips. Kissing Viktor was still a new activity for Yuuri and he was eager to practice at any time. The feeling of this kiss felt exemplified by their location, standing in the middle of the rink where it had all began. Yuuri let himself fall into it, wrapping his arm tight around Viktor's waist while lacing his free hand into his favorite head of silver hair.

There was something Viktor had intended to be doing. He tried in vain to fight the knowledge that they needed to be working, not liking the tickle of responsibility invading into the intimacy. Breaking away, his resolve was almost completely broken when Yuuri's pout returned emphasized even more now by kiss-swollen lips. "You are killing me, Yuuri," Viktor whispered, "let me show you the routine so we can get home and return to this thought." He backed away from the other skater, knowing physical distance was the only way to move their progress forward. "This is how I imagined the routine."

Yuuri watched as Viktor moved around him, sometimes guiding him to show him the beginning of the steps they would perform. The routine was beautiful in its simplicity, designed to highlight the connection between the two men. It had been Yuuri's job to show Russia how powerful their love was, but in Barcelona, they would finally show the world as a pair. Moving together reminded Yuuri of dancing on the beach with Viktor and Makkachin, a natural fit that brought out the best in both skaters. As they rotated roles, the flow of the routine was a replica of the strength and support that were the foundations of their relationship. With every lift, Yuuri couldn't decide if his body or his heart were flying higher.

As they spun on the ice, Viktor felt all his breath being stolen by the soft smile and bright eyes of his partner. This man who he had loved in one way or another for a year was moving with him now as if they had always moved as one. He knew that when they took the ice together in Barcelona, no matter where Yuuri had placed on the podium, the whole world would see that love wins. Over medals and titles, love would always be the winner.

They practiced for hours, sometimes serious, often laughing over missteps and bumping bodies. When Yuuri flubbed his first jump on the last time through his solo opening, Viktor had lifted him full-body from the ice calling practice to be officially over. Yuuri squealed and attempted to escape Viktor's arms, eventually knocking both of them onto the ice in a jumble of arms and legs. Looking down at Viktor's head cradled in Yuuri's palm, Yuuri brushed away the hair that characteristically hung over his love's eye. It was his turn to lean in, stealing the opportunity from Viktor to initiate the kiss.

They lay on the ice together until they began to shiver. Once on their feet, they left as they had arrived, fingers laced into fingers, hips bumping as they skated side-by-side. The hot springs and warm food awaited their arrival at home, along with a night of peaceful comfort in each other's arms. Together they would shock the world in Barcelona, doing something no one had ever done before, but tonight they were content to be together without the world's eyes upon them.


End file.
